


Miracle Aligner

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 阿里给戴尔刮胡子的小甜饼。





	Miracle Aligner

**Author's Note:**

> 题目和正文没有一毛钱的关系完全是我今早在听的BGM 懂的人自然就懂了））什么）
> 
> 21世纪当代小情侣就要用当代印度音乐（？？？
> 
> 本文产生于我对呆鹅胡子的极强怨念。顺便请下一章Dele给他涂生发剂（不是）
> 
> 分级Teenager因为有一句话的车（？？？）
> 
> 【ps 呆鹅真的是妮维雅的代言人 今年四月还发了自己刮胡子的照片打广告……再看看你现在 这么对你的赞助商真的好吗dier】

“过来。”

Dele就那么把浴室门开着，刚刚有人淋浴过的门里冲出一股奶白的蒸汽，湿润的气息立刻铺满了房间，木制的地板上宛如发汗一般浮起星星点点的水珠。Eric本来想让他去把门关上的，但是还没等他能说话，Dele一只手已经捏住了他的下颚，让他动不了唇舌了。

算了，反正现在是冬天。他想，房间里湿一点也没什么不好。

Dele双腿叉开跨坐在他身上，身上只穿了一件纯白色的浴袍。雪白绒毛的手感极好，蹭得他只穿了一条内裤的大腿又痒又舒服。Dele那两条纤细却又充满着力量美感的双腿就那么骑在他大腿上，金棕色的漂亮皮肤还沾着水汽，蒙着一层薄雾。

“你非得要这么干嘛。”Eric抬起眉毛——鉴于他的头部已经完全受制于Dele的左手，他只能通过挤压眉毛和发际线之间的空间来表达自己的情绪，“我还以为你在开玩笑。”

“我从来不开玩笑，Eric。”Dele翘起了嘴角，“我更不拿赌注开玩笑，你在输给我的那一秒就该预料到这个下场的。”

“该死。”

Dele脸上的笑容更深了：“晚了。”

他松开了捏着Eric脸的那只手，从身边的浴室包里拿出一管黑色的膏状物体。看到拿东西的第一眼，Eric就懊恼地呻吟了一声，于是Dele笑得更得意了。他挤出一堆白色膏体到手掌前端，突然发出了两声嗤笑，似乎觉得眼前的场景十分令人愉悦。

“我都不知道你家有这么多妮维雅。”他根本压不住声音里的笑意，“说真的，赞助商送给你这么多样品，你都不好好利用一下吗？”

“我还发INS了呢，找不到第二个比我更称职的代言人了。”

Dele挑了挑眉：“那这成果可真是不尽如人意啊。”

Eric刚想再说点什么，Dele的双手就抚上了他的下巴，在那簇包裹着Eric整个下颚的金色胡子上来回摩擦，意图覆盖住每一寸长出毛发的地方。Eric——尽管他并不大乐意这个他胡子正在慢慢消失的现实——他费心留了八个月呢。但是Dele几乎称得上温柔的按摩手法还是让他习惯性地闭上眼睛，顺便舒服地哼哼了两声。

Dele身上的水干了，Eric能感觉到。他刚坐到他身上的时候，腿上的水蹭了自己一大腿，Eric还很夸张地大叫。但现在他感觉得到水分正在被房间的暖气里逐渐蒸发，Dele的大腿紧紧贴着自己的地方——变得温热起来，充满了人类的温度。有时候他为了寻找一个更为舒服的坐姿或者更好的能够看到Eric脖子和下颚连接处的角度，他还会不停地在Eric的腿上动来动去。大腿根部的细肉磨蹭着Eric自己的大腿，而在他闭着眼享受服务的时候，这种感觉则更加明晰起来。

他下意识地伸出手去揽住了Dele的腰。

“你在干什么？”果不其然，那人问道。

“怕你掉下去。”

Eric眯着眼睛懒洋洋地说，Dele的手已经到了他的脖颈上。磨蹭着那儿发青的胡茬。Eric不确定刮胡膏是否也对这个有用，但他并不讨厌Dele轻重揉捏自己下巴下方那一块儿的感觉。像是被人挠下巴一样。

“这个要停多久？”

“十五分钟。”

Eric点点头，然后被Dele轻拍了一下脸：“不要乱动。”

大概又过了一小会儿，Eric感觉到自己脸上的那双手离开了。他缓缓睁开眼睛，Dele正抓过床上放着的餐巾纸盒，用纸巾小心地揩掉手上多余的刮胡膏。在擦掉第二张纸之后，准备下床洗手的他却发现自己正被某人牢牢地搂着腰扣在怀里。Dele沉下脸来，居高临下地盯着Eric。

“Eric，我要去洗手。”

“我知道。”

但他却一点也没有放开Dele的意思，只是揽着他的腰，将他搂得更近了一些，嘴角露出一抹意味深长的微笑。Dele低头望着他，知道自己只要稍微俯一下身下头就能正好吻上那人的嘴唇。

“我不会在你嘴边都是刮胡膏的时候亲你的。”

“如果妮维雅出可乐味的刮胡膏你会考虑吗？”

“也许吧。”Dele顿了顿，“但你现在嘴上涂的又不是可乐味刮胡膏，所以放我下去洗手。”

然而Eric还是没动。就在Dele决定自己动手暴力拆开自己腰上的一双胳膊时，Eric突然又开口了：“所以你为什么突然想刮我的胡子？”

Dele不动了，坐在Eric的腿上，眨了眨眼。

“每天要被胡子扎的人可不是我。”他摇了摇头，“就算后来它长长了也还是蹭得我很难受，我大腿里面都被你蹭红了。”

“是因为这个？”

“下次我留八个月胡子你就知道那是什么感觉了。”

Eric大笑出声，脑中想象了一下留了一圈络腮胡的Dele，那场景真的过于好笑了。

“那看来我得在你留起胡子来之前多亲你几下了。”他一本正经地说。

Dele皱起了眉头，却难掩眼里的笑意：“不要脸。”

“反正你喜欢。”

Dele作势要打他，却在手碰到Eric头的一瞬间变成了小心翼翼的捧，然后低下身子，在他的额头上落下一个吻。

“怎么样，满意了？”

“挺好的。”

Dele笑着松开手，却在看到Eric头皮上为数不多的金色头发时突然愣了一下，从而露出了惊恐的表情：“等等，Eric，我把刮胡膏蹭到你头上了。”

“但你不是擦过手了嘛。”

“可是我没洗，它会渗进去的。”Dele摇了摇头，双手举在胸前形成一个推拒的姿势，“完了Eric，你要秃了。你这辈子都不会再长出头发了。”

“我会的，现在快去洗手。十五分钟要到了，我可不想让刮胡膏就这么干在我脸上。”

Dele咯咯咯的笑起来，从Eric腿上抽身开来：“真无情，刚才还不放我走，现在突然就要抛弃我了。”

“干。”Eric笑着骂了一声，想从手边抓起什么东西扔过去，Dele却抢先一步躲进了浴室，没关门的淋浴间里传来咯咯的笑声。

Eric抬头望去，床对面的镜子里他能清楚地看见自己的整个下颚被白色泡沫覆盖的样子。

也许刮一下胡子也不坏，他这么想。


End file.
